One Wish
by XxxSecrectGardenxxX
Summary: I have four OC'S in here, and some of the Bleach Characters might be OOC.The characters I selected are not on main focus, just one of the many characters! Rated for saftey!Enjoy! R&R!


**Author's Note: Hi! This is probably gonna suck, but I shall attempt! :)This is based allot on my friends and life. Even though they have no Idea what manga is, we are like sisters. Warning for all male readers out there, This is most likely to be a girls read!Bleach Chara's and experiences don't start here. I have to explain the characters first. I'm really bad at writing, well I think so, please let me know if anything doesn't make sense or is spelled wrong, I am still a novice!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Tite the Mother Freaking King Of Awesomeness That Created The Manga That Rapes Ever Other Kubo...**

**Ember Autumn Loving's P.O.V**

Shut up. For the love of all the things anime shut up! I was mentally begging my alarm clock to shut off. I gunted in defeat and got up to start another crappy day of 7th grade. We had freaking 5 more more grades to go. I am actually 14, I just got put in school late. Stupid idoits. I wasn't the oldest in my class though. Thank god for that. I walked across the floor to the mini Mount. Everest in my room. It was secretly hiding a dresser under it. I started to pick threw the pile until I found an outfit that wasn't half bad. I was wearing A stripped dress the colors of light blue and light purple with spagetti straps and black leggings. I had a bunch of random jewerly and random bracelets on with pink convers. I didn't have the best taste, but this together looked good. I grabbed my fuzzy brown extra large hoodie with fuzzy brown bear ears. You could say I look like a fashion mess from Japan but I dont care. It matched me. I loved everything Japanese.

As I said before, I love everything Japanese. However, I will never be able to visit there. I have mastered a few words that I can recigize on the top of my head. Anyways, more about myself,my apperance was a different story. I had long colorful hair, I am warning you it is going to take a while to explain. I have some of it pixie choped and some of it mid back length so it looks like extenions. On the left side of my head by my bangs about three inches wide is on the pixie choped part, is the rainbow. The colors red,orange,yellow, blue,dark blue, and neon purple. My bangs are neon pink with black stripes. On the right side of my is yellow and black cheetah hair is a mainly light blonde. I have black and silver highlights, they end with white tips. I havea few white highlights with black tips. My hair is a mess. It doesn't match but its not horribel. You can tell I am blonde from the way the highlights appear. They are slim and not close together. it looks good to me.I usually only were eyeliner. I have very light skin.

I pack my oversized bang with hair products,clothes,jewlery,candy,makeup,scissors,pens,pencils,paper,books,mini-notebooks, and undergarments. I just took what you might need. I set off to school with the lingering feeling of drowsiness.

**Kayla Marella Johnson's P.O.V**

I gasped as the schreeching music of my alarm awoke me.I tumbled out of bed on wooden floor. I sighed. Yet another school day. I look in the mirror only to be horrified. almost every ounce of my stright pixie cut hair was standing up. I grabbed my brush and yanked it harshly threw my narled and knotted hair. It took atleast 10 minutes before it was its stright brownish/auburn self. I smiled. I grabbed the coverup and eye liner. I quickly yet swiftly applied them. I grasped my blush brush and blush to lightly spread it across my cheek bones. I grabbed a black tank top with a brown long sleeved v-neck with dark blue-ish black skinny jeans and threw on my green plaid dc's. I shuffled threw my drawers untill I found my Ipod. it was covered in curse words and nailpolish from the last time Ember spent the week over. I smiled at the thought. Only to quickly remember the unsatisfiying things. That was the night schools usually have valintine dances. All do, but not ours. We are the private Ocean Clarity Private School. A all girls school. I pluged in my white and blue earbuds.

I sighed at the sight before me, my room was a mess. I couldn't even tell apart the clothes that were mine or Embers. We are like sister's in many ways. I adapted to her ways and likes. I even started to truely like them. We have one thing we both bond over, its called Bleach. It is by far the best thing Japan has blessed us with. My brain continued to wonder about the next episode of bleach as I strode out the door.

**Lucy Catrine Lilith's P.O.V**

I heard my alarm go off as I put on my skirt. I walked over to it and gracefully shut it off. I grabbed my shirt and quickly put it on along with my favorite black high heels. They Clickity-Clanked all around the room as I walked in them.I sprayed purfume all over me. I glance at the title admiringly. It's french. Everything is from france or has something to do with friends Kayla and Ember love Japanese things. I think it just a bunch of jibberish though.I can relate to loving the drawing they do. It's actually my style of art.I glace at my walls that I painted with my French art suppiles. All of them signed Catrine. That's what I go by. Lucy is so overrated. My friends like it, but It doesn't fit me. I have long dark brown wavy thin hair. I have hazel eyes with specks of green. I am a little more tan than your average white female. Ok allot but I don't look like a Snooki. I prance down my long hallway to the enterance of my home. "Ge Fonna! Is the limo ready!' I yelled. "Ei ei ei! Girlly! You doesn't needs to shout! Yes its ready, have a gooda mornin' at school." She said. I smiled. "Cya GeGe!" I said as I raced towards the door.

**Caprii Nicole Sexton's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open as my alarm goes off. I sit up and look at my surroundings. I get up and suffle over to my alarm. I streech my arms and legs as I plop back in my bed. I rolled on my side to get access to the near by nightstand that is holding my clothes for today. I throw on the light yellow cami and a light tan with multicolored flowered shaw, I squeeze in my skin tight light pink skirt. I hobble over to my closet and throw on my light pink flats. I hubbled over to my makeup stand and look in the mirror. My stright blondish carmel hair was parted on the oppiste side. I grab my comb and lightly part it correct it. I grabbed some powder to cover my face and make my already light colored freckles and made them blend in with my skin even more. I huffed as I stood stright and went to my light red almost pink purse. I stuffed it with a cami,tee-shirt,shorts,and sweats incase anything happens.

I often get yelled at for my outfits, but I don't care. I walked out of my room and entered the kitchen. I put some toast in the toaster. I grabbed a few breakfast bars for Ember, she will surely be asking for something to eat. I waited for my toast to pop. As soon as I heard it I raced over the table side as fast as I could. I grabbed the toast with my bare hand. Bad mistake. "AAHH Ow ow ow ow ow!" I chanted as I flung the toast on the nerby paper plate. I hugged my hand to my chest. I tiptoed to the toast and grumbed about the time as I ate my treat while walking to school.

**Viewer's P.O.V**

Ember flung the carrot across the room. A girl yelled in suprise as it landed in her neatly done hair. The whole table giggled. They all all strighted outselves as the lunch monitior came by us. "Kayla, Its a 12'o clock, Niner Niner, BitchNinja code:23" whispered Caprii. Kayla Strighted up and poped a french fry in her mouth. The BitchNinja scanned for her next victim of choice. She saw none. She turned and grumbled to herself."Code blue! 32 second Opening!" Lucy whipsered urgently. Ember whiped the bottled milk across the room in record timing. It sprayed chocolate milk on a whole section of squealing girls. The table could hardly contain there laughter. "O mii gawd! That was so fuckin' funny!" sighed Ember. "Watch you're languge, Miss Loving." The teacher snapped. "Hi Sir!" She said soluting the woman. She gruffed and walked away. "Goddamit, she is really a Freaking Ninjia." commented Caprii. The group nodded soloemly. Then theringing bell pierced there ears. "Code 901?" asked Lucy. "Totes" answered Kayla. "My house?" Replied Caprii. "Yeahh, Its friday night, and you're parents are at work right?" asked Ember. "Yeah, its a Month, all the way till next month." said Caprii asseh falshed her award winning smile. "See ya guys at 10!" said Kayla as the group went to there next class.

_**Later that day,**_

"So, the board tonight girls?" asked Ember. "Nahh, we always do that, lets do the hundred candle one." said Lucy. "Yeahh! We haven't done that one if forever!" whispered the other girls. Ember nodded and walked aross the room and crawled under the bed. She surfaced with a rather large box. "Lets set'em up." She said dropping the box infront the the girls. Kayla opened the box and started to set the candles. Soon all the girls were setting the small candles in a large circle. Once then finished putting down all hundred, they turned off all the lights. Caprii grabbed the lighter and started setting one flame afire at a time. "Mmm'kay, Lets go over the rules, Each girl sits inthe cirlce facing outwards. She makes a prayer to God, and blows out as long and as hard as she can. Which ever one blew out the most candles wish will hopefully be granted. Remember, if you tell your wish, its a year cursed with terrorizing nightmares." said Caprii as she finished lighting all the candles. Ember rolled her eyes. "We know that god, lets just get this stuff started!" She muttered eagerly.

The girls sat around the circle of candles and wished silently, only blowing out the candles when they finished. The girls waited paitiently for each one to finish. Once the last girl was finished it was eeriely quiet. "OHH OHH! THATS THE SPOT!" Ember moaned. The whole group looked at her, their eyes wide with suprise. Ember just laughed."I just wanted to break the silence!" she exclaimed at the still suprised group. "You're so weird Ember,," Lucy sprinted for the light. "Well what now?" asked Kayla as she put away the candles under the bed. "Wanna runaway?" asked Caprii. The girls stared at her with confusion and disbelief. "I mean for the spring break! We can just say we are going somewhere with our friends!" Caprii exlaimed. The girls thought about the idea doutfully. "My parents won't be back untill next month remember? Ember's mom will definitley let her go if we are going, Kayla's sister will probably want her out of the house for this break, and Lucy, you parents practially Live in Russia, and you're Nanny will be to afraid to lose her job to say no to you." She explained the girl's excuses with ease. The girls thought about it for a few minutes."Where are we going?" Ember asked, flashing her breath taking smile. Caprii sqeaked with excitement. "Lets go to,,Japan!" Caprii gushed. Lucy moaned."This again! Why can't we go to France! Oh wait, we can't because all of my friends love a gibberish speaking,small,over crowded place!"she said."Get over it! It is decided we will go to Japan!" Kayla said with athourity. "I got our trip money covered." Lucy said annoyed.

**10 hours later**

"Lucy! Hurry the hell up! We are going to miss the flight! We didn't spend that much money to sleep in an airport! Its already 3 am! Its boarding!" Ember yelled across the airport. Lucy grunted and grabbed her bags. she ran to her friends. They handed their first class tickets to the overly barabiesh airport attendant. The attendant smiled and wished them a good trip as she gave them back there tickets. The group raced to the comfortable chairs of 1st class. Kayla flung her lugauge by a chair and faceplanted on it. She moaned in relief. the others actually stopped to look at there surondings. Lucy walked casually to her seat. Ember tipptoed over to her seat, as if it was going to dissapear. Caprii happily pranced to her seat. The girls wound have loved to have talked, but they have gone 24 hours without sleep, so its most likely they all feel asleep once there heads hit the oversized and comfy seats.

Caprii's eyes fluttered opened, something was wrong. she looked around. All of her bestfriends were sleeping. She though it was just her overactive imagintion, but then it got worse. She had a bad feeling in her gut. It was the same way when you go down really fast of a Roller Coaster...wait, going down? Caprii urgently to the nearest window to prove herself wrong. Only,she was right. She gulped. The ground was becoming larger, really fast. Caprii did what her instincted told her, she woke up her friends. She raced to her friends that were still sound asleep. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" she screamed in terror looking around. Ember groaned in annoyance. "What! Is it time to leave already?" she said tiredly."T-t-the Plane! ITS GOING DOWN!" Caprii screeched, earning a suprised look from her friends that were still drowsy. "You lair." Kayla said as she streached. Caprii started to tear up. Why wouldn't they believe her? She started to get weak in her knees. She finally dropped to the ground, and tried not sob. Her friends looked at her. Ember walked over to her."Whats wrong?" she asked. Caprii tried to talk, but that only made it worse, she started to sob gently. Her friends were now alarmed. Kayla raced over to the window. She gasped. "O my right. O my god. What the fuck." Kayla said slowly.

Ember looked around, she seemed to be the only one in her right mind, so she started to pound on doors. No answer. She screamed. She started to check every compartment for anything to help them. Nothing. The only thing left was their lugauge. She sat down by Caprii and Kayla. Lucy slowly wandered over to them. They all felt it. Ground coming closer by the second. "I love you guys, so much." Ember whispered as tears stained her face. "I love you guys too." Lucy said, utterly calm. Kayla nodded. Caprii hugged her friends. They waited for there plane to hit, and all of them to perish. They felt eachothers heartbeats as the put parms around eachother. They all had there eyes closed,with acceptance. They breathed raggedly untill there stomached stopped acheing, and they felt the impact. They felt everything blow past them, they felt themselves slip from eachothers grasp. The felt themselves fly from the impact. All of them ready, and waiting for there last breathe to come, and now it hit them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. I guess this is kind of a cliffy? Well it doesn't end here! Please Review! Bleach Characters get introduced in next chapter! If there is one!<strong>


End file.
